


Kenny McCormick, the sweet and lovable town pervert

by lizard_queen_264



Category: South Park
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Craig isn’t cuz he don’t like kenny, Drug Use, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, No actual Kyman, Other, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, craig is a meany pants, i just tagged it because they sound like an old married couple, kenny is a pervert yet also a hopeless romantic, sorry - Freeform, token and Nichole are background, tweek is very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_queen_264/pseuds/lizard_queen_264
Summary: This Kenny x an OC so haha yeah this will be multiple chapters but no one will read this anyone so hhh





	Kenny McCormick, the sweet and lovable town pervert

Narrator’s POV

The air was bitterly cold as she made her down the roads of South Park, roads she’s become accustomed to ever since her first day arriving in this quiet little mountain town when she was in the fourth grade. Each area held a significant, yet insignificant memory in her mind. She was quick to make friends, the very first being Leopold, or Butters, as everyone called him. He’s the person who lead her to meet her next new friend, Eric, then Eric introduced her to Clyde, then on her own she spoke to Kenny. At said time she had thought Kenny was a girl, because of him dressing as such, but he was indeed a boy, a very perverted one at that. Katherine gained a few nicknames as a child, “Douchebag” “New kid” “Butthole” and her friend Craig’s favorite of the bunch of names “Butt stuff”. Even in as Juniors in Highschool he still called her that, it annoyed her to no end. One thing is for sure, damn was she glad no one ever made comments of her being the only girl to be in the guys group, they never made notice of the fact that she wasn’t a dude, except for Kenny. He’d always joke about her being the only one with bigger boobs than Cartman, to everyone’s amusement, including hers.

Kat chuckled as she continued her walk to the bus stop, it now being just beyond her plain of sight. Four of her friends stood at the bus stop, Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny. They were chatting amongst each other until Kyle noticed Katherine approaching, he ceased his conversation with Stan and waved enthusiastically at her from where he stood “Hey Katherine!” Stan turned his attention behind him and smiled and waved as well “Hey Kathy, how’d the weekend go?” Katherine smiled as she took her spot next to them “Well not bad actually, my mom was actual-“ “Yeah, that’s nice but dudes guess what! Just fucking GUESS!” Eric interrupted, grinning madly. Kyle groaned and crossed his arms “What, fatass?” He asked calmly, not having it in him to argue with the large male. “Birthday party, duh! Did you guys actually forget that my birthday is coming up?! Friday night my mom is gonna be out and I’m gonna throw an AWESOME party!” He exclaimed, waving his arms up into the air. Kyle scoffed and dropped his arms down to his side, one hand resting on his hip “And that couldn’t wait till Katherine was done talking?” Cartman’s smile turned into a scowl “Oh for god’s sake she doesn’t care, she’s chill, unlike you, Kahl!” Stan softly sighed and grabbed Katherine by her wrist and they went over closer to Kenny while Kyle and Cartman sorted out their issues. Kenny’s laugh was muffled by his scarf, which he tugged down just below his mouth as Stan and Katherine moved over. “They’re starting to sound less like enemies and more like an old married couple, honestly.” Kenny remarked, pulling a cigarette container out of his pocket, along with a lighter and lit one of the cigarettes and took a short drag of it. Stan smiled a bit and nodded “Yeah, it’s almost cute, but it’s more annoying.” Kenny chuckled, a puff of smoke flowing from his lips. Katherine leaned against the bus stop sign and pulled out her phone “I think it’s cute, maybe they’ll be a thing by the end of this year?” Stan and Kenny both laughed, and Stan shook his head “You thought that in sixth grade but look where we are now.” Katherine giggled at that, typing away on her phone “Hey, a girl can dream.” At the moment of those words the bus pulled up  
Kenny dropped the cigarette bud into the snow and the five teens filed onto the bus. Kyle and Stan took a seat close to the front of the bus, Cartman sat all the way in the back, and Katherine took and empty seat and Kenny slid in beside her and rested a hand on her thigh. He spoke just above a whisper “Hey baby, how ya doin?” Katherine smiled warmly and placed a hand over his. 

Katherine’s POV 

“Great, but you should really move your hand, if anyone sees this we’re never hearin the end of it y’know?” I said in a low tone, gently moving his hand to his own leg. He just sighed “Yeah but come on, it’s been a month now, why can’t we tell the guys?” The words came out in such a sad tone I couldn’t help but frown a bit “Kenny…. everyone will call me just another whore you dicked down and never called again.” I bit my lip, fidgeting with my jacket tie. He huffed, long and exaggerated “You fucking know you’re not like the other chick-“ “I know, but it won’t stop people forming thinking it.” I cut him off, having heard that since he asked me out for the first time. Groaning, he leaned back in his seat “I’ll keep saying it till you agree to tell people- or I could do it right now,” He stood up while the bus was still stopped “HEY EVERYONE, KA-“ I grabbed his arm and tugged him back down and slapped him, not very hard but hard enough to get my point across. “Ow ok that was just domestic abuse.” He muttered, rubbing his cheek with his gloved hand. I sighed and turned myself to face him as well as I could “We can tell the guys during lunch… Well how about you tell Stan, Kyle and Cartman and I can go tell my friends? Tweek has honestly been rather suspicious but the others brushed it off as his paranoid nature getting the best of him, so how does that sound?” Kenny nodded, taking my hand and kissing it “Anything you say, darling~” I held back a laugh and just smiled and jerked my hand back “Oh shut up, Kenneth.”


End file.
